The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Hybrid propulsion systems typically include a first torque generator, such as an internal combustion engine (ICE), and a second torque generator, such as an electric machine (EM). Each can provide torque to a driveline to propel a vehicle. Various configurations of hybrid powertrains can be used, including a strong hybrid powertrain, a mild hybrid powertrain and/or other hybrid types. In a strong hybrid powertrain, the EM can drive the driveline directly, without transferring torque through a component of the ICE.
In a mild hybrid configuration, the EM is coupled with the ICE, such as through the front end accessory drive. Torque generated by the EM is transferred to the driveline through the ICE. An exemplary mild hybrid powertrain includes a belt alternator starter (BAS) system. In the BAS system, the EM is coupled to the ICE via a traditional belt and pulley configuration, which drives other accessory components including, but not limited to, pumps and compressors.
When coupled together, these technologies are capable of providing further fuel savings. One efficiency improvement included in hybrid propulsion systems is the engine start-stop function. During periods when a conventional engine would be idling, the hybrid system stops the engine to increase fuel savings. When the system senses that the driver is about to request the vehicle to accelerate, the hybrid system restarts the engine and may assist the engine in the subsequent vehicle acceleration.